U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,864; 4,219,106; 4,200,173; 4,335,806 and 5,551,537 are typical prior art disc brakes which have an anchor with support surfaces or rails therein that are spaced apart from each other to receive ears on carrier members that slide on the rails to guide first and second friction pads toward a rotor and carry reaction forces into the anchor to resist the rotation of the rotor during a brake application. While the shape of a carrier member may be different as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,396,972; 6,578,680 and 6,994,190 all such carrier members are normally made from steel or iron having a compatible co-efficient of friction with materials of the anchor such that during a brake applications excessive wear does not occur. Unfortunately, in some instances a slipper or sleeve member may be required to be placed between the ears and anchor to reduce wear and provide a co-efficient of friction that does not effect the movement during a brake application. In evaluating disc brakes, it is estimated that the weight of the carrier members may account for up to one percent of a disc brake and this invention discloses that the overall weight of a disc brake could be reduced by eliminating the carrier members while functioning in an equivalent manner.